wild flowers in bloom
by geschreibsel
Summary: The seed was sown. It grew roots, now we wait for the flowers to bloom. One by one. drabbles
1. Chapter 1

_**flowers**_

It was at that moment. That brief fleeting moment, when time slowed and came almost to a standstill and the colours increased in density, shining more vibrantly, searing that image into his brain with such clarity, he knew he would remember it years after. He saw her standing in the dappled shade, the leaves of the cherry tree whispering above her, a warm breeze gently teasing her chestnut strands, a myriad of soft petals dancing around her.

It was as if he saw her for the very first time. Something had been shifting within him for some time… but now a barely noticeable tiny cog in the machine that was his heart started to move.

...

It was a warm summer afternoon and all members of Shibuya Psychic Research were out on a picnic in Yoyogi park enjoying the season's first cherry blossoms. How Mai had managed to persuade their workaholic boss to take an afternoon off was more of a mystery than any of the cases they had dealt with this year but Takigawa Houshou was not going to look this gift horse in its mouth, he was going to sit back and enjoy this rare situation.

Breathing in the fragrant aroma of the swirling, opaque green liquid in his hand he looked around at the motley crew, who had become more than just colleagues but dear friends in the passing years. To his left Yasuhara and John where deep in conversation and Masako dressed traditionally as usual in a kimono was trying to get Naru's attention about one thing or another, and to his right Lin was sitting cross legged on the blanket his posture relaxed for a change, quietly sipping his tea as always. Ayako and Mai had gotten up to stretch their legs and were now walking back to the group at a leisurely pace. He felt warmth filling his heart as his eyes rested on Mai's smiling face.

Whatever she had done to get Naru to agree to this little excursion, he was grateful to her. They all deserved a little break after their last case which had been really harrowing. This time it was Ayako who had been hurt which had put him on a rollercoaster of emotions, dealing with the stubborn woman had mentally and physically exhausted him and he hadn't had time to dissect his feelings during that period yet. He wouldn't do that today either. It felt nice to take in the beautiful surroundings and recharge their energies before the next mystery found them. Thinking of jobs, there was something he wanted to ask Lin and get his professional opinion on, before it slipped his mind again.

"Lin-san...Lin-san..." Takigawa was trying to get his attention in vain. _Is it me or does he look slightly dazed_. The other man snapped around to face him just as Takigawa was about to follow his line of sight to see what had caught his attention so. _Just what was he looking at?_

...

The heat of the sun on her skin and the picture perfect view of the blossoms floating in the wind were so enjoyable to her, that even when she spied Masako sitting so close to Naru, it didn't damper her good mood in any way. Strangely it didn't affect her as it used to. Ever since she had confessed to Naru and he had rejected her she had tried to analyse her feelings more closely. In the time that Naru and Lin were gone to put Gene's body to rest, she had made the bittersweet realisation that he was right. She had seen Gene's image superimposed over Naru and had fallen in love with the combination of the two personalities. She had become infatuated with a person that didn't exist. She could admit to herself now, without bitterness that while she might not be in love with him, he was still very important to her and she knew that in his own way he cared for her too.

"I don't think Naru cares for Masako that way, Mai, so please don't feel discouraged," Ayako's kind voice interrupted her musings.

"Ah no," Mai blushed waving her hand as she said, "I don't really mind anymore."

"Hmm , is that so..." drawled the Miko not entirely convinced.

"Really Ayakao-san, it doesn't bother me...," Mai trailed off discovering the more she denied it the more it made her sound the opposite.

The older woman looked doubtfully at her friend's countenance but didn't say anything further not wanting to add to the young woman's embarrassment. "Let's go and join the others, shall we?"

...

She didn't quiet remember how she ended up alone with Lin driving her home. It seemed that while she had dreamily stared out of the window at the passing scenery, they had dropped Ayako and John off and it was only her left. She didn't mind the silence. It didn't feel awkward to her. Ever since Suwa the relationship between Lin and her had become comfortable enough that she felt at ease in his presence.

"Thank you, for driving me home, Lin-san" she turned to him when he parked the car in front of her building.

"You are welcome, Taniyama-san. There is no need to thank me though." He said with a slight smile that disappeared soon after.

He then angled toward her, his fingers reaching to the side of her face.

"Eh. Lin-san...,"Mai trailed off her eyes widening.

He tucked a curl of hair behind her ear, his fingertips touching her skin ever so slightly, leaving a tingling trail. She nearly stopped breathing.

"Cherry blossoms." His voice was deep as he showed her the evidence between his fingertips.

"I see," she breathed. "I'll see you on Monday at work, Lin-san."

"Till Monday, Taniyama-san."

Only when she closed the front door behind her did she acknowledge the warmth in her cheeks and the thundering of her heart. She had just managed to calm it, into beating in its usual rhythm, when it picked up in speed again. _John lives nearer to Lin-san and Naru's apartment. Why did he drop me off last?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**goldfish**_

Smoothing her hands over the silky material she wondered if she was developing some sort of foresight in addition to her other talents but then dismissed the thought. She didn't think that sort of sensitivity would be triggered for something as trivial as her wardrobe.

The kimono that Bou-san had surprised her with for her nineteenth birthday was dusky pink and embroidered with intricate flower patterns and more expensive than what she could usually afford. She would wear it later in the evening when they went down to the festival. They often spoiled her like that on special occasions, the miko and the monk. She usually packed light when they travelled on location for their cases, so when she discovered that she had absentmindedly included the beautiful fabric with her other sensible travel clothes it had been a shock.

SPR had just closed a case satisfactorily, in the Inn they were staying at in Kyoto and the owners had been so grateful that they insisted they stay one more day and enjoy their hospitality. The haunting had been so bad; they had been close to losing their business and livelihood so their relief and happiness was understandable.

Mai hummed a happy tune under her breath while she gathered her bathing supplies. Finally they could use the onsen, now that they had exorcised that child spirit that hung around in the baths to play tricks on the unsuspecting customers. As far as cases go this one had been rather tame, a family that had owned the inn a few generations back and had perished in a fire, had taken to haunting the current living owners. But it was all over now and they could enjoy themselves today before returning to Tokyo in the morning.

"Mai, are you ready to go?" Her roommate enquired. As per the last few times, Ayako and her were sharing a room again. Ever since Naru and Lin had returned from England, Masako had gotten even more difficult to deal with. If Mai was really honest with herself she could admit that it might have to do with the sporadic phone calls she might have gotten from Naru while he was away, while Masako hadn't been contacted at all. He had been as rude and short over the phone as he was face to face, but she didn't think that it made any difference to the pretty medium. So whenever possible Mai and Ayako let her have her own room while they themselves bunked together.

"Ah... I can't wait. I have to tell you, I really deserve a bit of pampering after what those spirits put me through." Ayako was all smiles for a change.

…

"Mmm...This is so nice." A deep sigh of satisfaction escaped her as she leant back against the warm stone and let the hot water relax her tired muscles slowly. The outdoor pool was hidden away from prying eyes but afforded them a wonderful view of the dark blue sky streaked with orange burnt clouds.

"Uh," Ayako agreed, "There's nothing as luxurious as soaking in a steaming hot spring."

"It's a pity that Masako is missing this. She was really exhausted yesterday and is still trying to sleep it off."

"I'm sure she will join us for the festival later." Ayako noted.

"Oh, I'm sure she will." Mai grumbled. There was no way Masako would let a golden opportunity pass; it was the perfect setting to throw herself at their boss.

Ayako smirked in a knowing manner.

"Ne, Mai-chan, you have filled out nicely and grown a few inches too," she observed slyly. "Any admirers at University you would like to tell me about? Or…," now her eyes took on a devious shine, "any fellow male students that have caught your eye?"

"Ayako-san" squealed Mai scandalised and turning beet red. "No one has caught my eye, as you say it."

"What a pity. Really Mai," Ayako shook her head. "I despair for your love life." She chuckled inwardly at the shade on Mai's face. _So innocent_. The miko was sure Mai was turning a few heads even if she didn't notice it herself. While the petite girl had been all gangly and clumsy before, she had really grown and blossomed right before their very eyes. The young woman's fresh beauty and honest nature was bound to be attractive to the opposite sex. _Well, they have to get through me first_ she thought protectively and somewhat contradictory.

"Studies are important, Mai-chan, but so is having fun," she lectured. "You are only young once. You need to get out and enjoy yourself more. Go on a few dates. It doesn't have to be anything serious."

…

Mai was incredibly flustered when she left the bath ahead of the miko and made her way back to their room. _Really…that Ayako… putting all those things in my head_. _What does she mean by love life? I have no time for that between my studies and my job and everything else in-between_. _Not to mention still healing from the last rejection, though near to two years had passed since then._

So deep in thought she was, she didn't notice the person in front of her until her face made contact with a hard but warm surface.

"Lin-san," she exclaimed when she saw whom she had walked into. "I am so sorry." _Mai you clumsy idiot._

"Taniyama-san." He greeted her, the barest hint of a smile hovering around his mouth. He was wearing his customary white shirt and trousers but had forgone the tie and waistcoat.

He took in the yukata clinging to her form, the still wet strands of glossy hair curling around her shoulders, the light flush upon her skin and bright hazel eyes. His eyes narrowed and darkened imperceptibly. "You should dry yourself quickly," he murmured. "You are going to catch a cold otherwise."

"Ha..Hai," she stuttered, then caught herself and pasted a big smile on her face. "I will see you later, Lin-san."

She hurried on to her room. When she was safely inside she let out a deep sigh. Generally she was very comfortable around the tall, taciturn man. But recently there were moments like that when he looked at her or did other little things; she felt something curl in her stomach. And for some odd reason she was becoming more and more aware of how attractive he was. Now that was an understatement. He was incredibly handsome and she didn't know under which rock she had been living to only take notice now. No wait, she knew, she had been too preoccupied mooning after her boss. She suddenly recalled a moment from long ago when he had laughed at her. It was the first time she had heard him laugh and even though she had felt embarrassed at that time she had felt a sense of accomplishment at having prompted it. She smiled at the memory, and then remembered what happened in the hallway earlier and groaned into her hands. She had to find a way to control her reactions to that man before she made a complete fool of herself.

 _Some time later…_

 _Why does this always happen to me_ , she lamented. She had been having a good time wandering about with Ayako, Bou-san and John, even Masako clinging to Naru like an octopus, had gone over her like water on a duck. She had been too engrossed in the sights and smells, the living excitement in the air. The evening had started so lovely with Ayako being kind enough to help her dress and tie her obi. She had then taken the time to pin her hair back leaving a few curls to frame her face and had very lightly dusted her face with make-up. All that effort put in, only to get separated from the others in the throng of people. Running around the festival in search of her comrades when she could barely walk, so unused to wearing a kimono, had her breaking out in sweats at just the thought of it.

She sighed looking forlornly at a group of girls and boys chattering enthusiastically in front of a food stand. The smell of takoyaki wafted across… _Maybe getting something to eat will make me feel better._

"Taniyama-san."

She startled at the familiar voice and turned around to face him, relief washing over her.

"Lin-san. I though you stayed back at the inn. What are you doing here?"

"I was running an errand and called Naru to check up on something." He said walking towards her. "He mentioned that they got separated from you."

She took a closer look at him. He was dressed casually in dark jeans, and a blazer. She couldn't read the expression on his face. If he was like any other normal person she would say he looked… surprised…maybe thrown. She hoped he wasn't irritated at her for creating trouble.

"I am sorry for disrupting your evening," she apologised; the floor looked really interesting for some reason, her hands played with the sleeves of her kimono.

"It's alright Taniyama-san," he placated her. "I am sure you didn't get lost on purpose."

Was that amusement in his voice? Mai felt warmth creeping up her cheeks and tried to fight it down with without success.

"I suppose I should head back now. Will you please let Naru know, Lin-san. I know the way back to the Inn. So it shouldn't be a problem." She smiled at him despite the sadness she felt at having to leave so early. But it was her own fault. She wouldn't inconvenience the others for her stupidity.

"I have already let him know that I've found you. Are you sure you want to leave so early?" he looked at her, his narrowed gaze searching.

"I…uh," she wet her lips. _Great Mai, now you can't even string two sentences together._

"I am free for the rest of the evening. If you would like to…we can stay for a while." He offered kindly.

Did she just hear right…Lin-san offering to spend time with her voluntarily. Was she dreaming? These days with her abilities it was hard to tell sometimes. Realising he was waiting for an answer she pulled herself together.

"Yes. I would like to stay. Thank you." She said, her voice shy, gifting him with a brilliant smile.

…

Later that night in the darkness of the room she listened to Ayako's breathing evening out on the futon next to her. When she was absolutely sure that the miko was asleep, she let her mind drift. She had expected that any time spent alone with the anti-social onmyoji would be uncomfortable or awkward at best. They had never been in each other's company in a casual setting before. Oh she had been alone with the man plenty of times but that had been either on a case or at the office, each of them busy with their own assigned tasks.

Tonight had been a novel experience. The evening had been…enjoyable she found. At the beginning of it she had been on tenterhooks not knowing what to say and what to do. Then she had reminded herself that it had been him who had offered to stay so she should just be herself. As time wore on she had relaxed in his company even though she had done most of the talking. She hadn't minded and it seemed neither had he.

They had walked leisurely on the lantern lit paths, looked at the various displays, the handcrafted masks had been especially fascinating and Lin had explained some of them to her. Then they had come across a goldfish scooping stand. She felt herself growing warm. She had been unsuccessfully scooping the fish, ripping three paper-thin scoops in the process when Lin had suddenly crouched down next to her and demonstrated the trick to catching goldfish guiding her hand in his. Her right hand burned from the memory of his touch. She hid her face in the pillow.

The poor man had wasted a lesson there. She had been too caught up in his closeness to pay any attention. The warmth of his body against her side, the long lashes she had spied from the corner of her eyes and the scent of him. He smelled really good.

 _What the hell is wrong with you? Bou-san treats you like a little sister too and manhandles you all the time. This is just the same._ She stifled a groan.

She was not going to get any sleep tonight.

Maybe counting sheep would help?


End file.
